


Lost to Drink

by QueenHopeTheirin



Series: The Tail of the Champion [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blackouts, Dragon Piss, Drinking, Drunk Hawke, F/M, Flirting, Hangover, Mayhem, Passing Out, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke gets drunk at The Heralds Rest.  When she wakes up the next morning she finds out that somehow she managed to anger half of skyhold.  She wants to fix her mistakes, but first needs to find out what she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Edited 12/18/16

         Varric took charge as Cassandra, a year later, snapped when Hawke mentioned the journal.  The journal Hawke mistakenly believed never made it out of the interrogation room.  Varric kept it on a shelf behind a bottle of rum. He apologized to both women and volunteered to help Hawke back to her room. Hawke was stubborn and feisty, and wanted it back.

          Varric sighed as he once again removed Anna’s- No, he reminded himself, Hawke’s hand from his bottom.   He wanted more, but Hawke had far too much to drink. He warned her not to try to keep up with Iron Bull.

      The things Anna had done while drinking that Dragon’s Piss ale confused Varric. Maker’s ass, Varric had never seen Cullen as red as he was when Anna climbed up on a table offering a dance to Cullen. She asked about her birthday, which made Varric choke. Was that really true? He figured it was in her fake journals, not the one she kept with all of their... No, it didn't matter she was with the Elf. He wasn’t the only person Hawke had made an impression on that night. Buttercup claimed to be in love, Hawke was a great shot with the bow, even drunk.

“Hawke, just a few more doors.” Varric said as he got her hand back to his shoulder. He focused on keeping Hawke upright until he got her down the hall, through the door, and onto her bed.

“Varric, don’t leave.” Anna begged when he turned toward the door.

“Hawke…” Varric started, his head shaking no. He shouldn’t be alone with her, even though he wanted to be.

“You missed me, tell me you didn’t miss me.” Hawke tugged at him and Varric found himself face to chest with her.

"Hawke, this isn't a good idea, and this time, one of us is sober."  He said pulling away, the taste of her flooding his memory making his mouth water, he hands yearning to find the stays to her clothing.

"So if I was sober, I would be attractive, you wouldn't leave me." Hawke asked, her voice wavered and he knew something was wrong.

“Maker, Hawke. Don’t ask me this while you are drunk.” Varric insisted before taking a step to the door. 

A thud made Varric turn around. Hawke had fallen to the floor with her shirt up over her head. She giggled trying to free herself, Maker help him. He went back over and helped her back on the bed and stripped her to her smalls.

“I told you not to try to keep up with Tiny. Why did you drink Dragon Piss?”  Varric asked as he contemplated how to get her into bed.

“The Iron Bull,” Hawke laughed, “I wonder if he is any good in bed.” Varric responded with a scowl.

“What is Broody up to these days?” Varric shot back.

Hawke sighed shook her head. “Varric, he is in Tevinter freeing slaves.  I am, I am…” Hawke, hung her head and cried.

“Andraste’s tits, how long this time?” Varric groaned knowing that he was doomed from the first tear, Anna Hawke crying over ruled his common sense.

            "He said he would come back when he could look at himself in the mirror and know he had done enough,"  Anna said, her hands to her side shrugging. "He told me not to come, I would be in the way, and if he died... it would be better for me." She continued.

Varric let himself be pulled into her arms so she wouldn't go after him.  How Fenris left her once was beyond him.  A second time, it was his own fault if Varric made love to Anna. At first her head buried into his neck, then as her tears ran out she kissed his neck. No longer thinking with his brain, Varric let himself enjoy her attention.  Anna knew the spot below his ear near his jaw that made him shiver, he new the spot on her inner thigh that would make her beg for more.  

It was not long before he felt her perfect lips, coated with strong ale and bar food, close on his.   Anna had her hands between them unlacing his pants before he thought to stop her. Varric’s breaches fell to the floor. He was a horrible man, but alive and if nothing else was true he wanted her.  He wanted her from the moment that he saw her on the battlements.  He wondered if no one really guessed his feelings for her.

          Anna pulled Varric onto the bed and found her way on top. Varric smiled as she kissed her way to his ear.  Maker he was weak, but he wanted this, damn the consequences. Anna had him pinned but it wasn't the first time, she liked teasing him.  He hoped she needed little foreplay for the first round, he remembered her perched over his face as he lapped at her core. Varric wanted to recreate several nights with her before she remembered that he was a distraction.

Lost in thought for a moment he didn’t notice that Anna had stopped moving, a  noise caught his attention. Varric turned his head. Blast it, Anna fell asleep.  Her body was over his relaxed with his cock pressed into her side. She was snoring.  He groaned as he realized that she wasn't just asleep, she was passed out.

          It figured that tonight ended with him naked pinned to a bed by Hawke.  Varric swore to himself and tried tugging away. He found he more he struggled, the more Anna tightened her hold.  He tried to will his erection to go away.  It was only when he pictured a brood mother that he got relaxed enough to fall asleep. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *edited 12/18/16

Chapter 2

 

Anna woke to the sun shining on her.  She was comfortable, but the light burned her eyes, her mouth was dry from snoring and tasted identical to sludge. Maker, she wished she did not know that for certain. She was comfortable beyond that,  A familiar heavy arm on her shoulder made her turn her head. Varric, shit. She slept with Varric.

Anna sat up and held her head as the room spun. When did she get back to bed? She could remember nothing after the second drink at the Tavern. The Iron Bull bet her she could not drink four. “Ha,” she thought as she accepted his challenge.

“I drank with Qunari in Kirkwall!” She bragged not thinking that the gates to the city were closed off.  They had no access to whatever that concoction was. Maker, no part of her felt well.

Anna lightly touched Varric’s face.  She had her chance with him and was too afraid to follow through.  But now, she had a moment, sure she was nauseous and her head pounded, but She wanted to fall back into his arms. To just be held again. Anna didn’t mean to sleep with Varric again, but if they did, was it really the worse thing ever?

 

When Anna got his letter asking for her help she sent word to Fenris and promised to behave. It was a joke really, he didn’t need word from him.  She knew what he meant when he left.  It was the first time all over again.  He had his demons, and she was alone.

Varric groaned and stretched, he looked content, but soon she would have to apologize, to insist that she wouldn’t do it again, that she respected him. But in bed at this moment, his strong hand rubbed her back slow soothing strokes.  How he made her feel so alive while he was still asleep... her body responded. He pulled her closer, her head on his chest, this is how it felt toward the end.  He was home, and he still had someone else, and she still had… What did she have?

“Shit,” Anna thought as her head settled at the crook of his shoulder. They agreed no more sex. He could not handle two relationships that were just him pining away waiting. Bianca, the bitch, always had his heart more than Anna did.

“Hawke…” Varric croaked out clearing his throat, he yawned and held her close, it was perfect, and she felt safe for the first time in years. It took a moment for his words to sink in, just Hawke, not Anna.

He was trying to distance himself when he did not call her by her first name. Everyone else got joking nicknames, she got her name groaned out like a prayer as she finished with him.  Her name was his, He was the only one that used it, he reserved it for when they were alone. Even after years of being together Fenris still called her Hawke. It made her feel like she mattered, not for her status, but because she was.

Varric sat up when Anna did not respond. “Hawke, are you ok?”

Anna could not decide what to say. She had sex with Varric, and could not remember a breath of it. She wanted to shout it was unfair, that she should remember everything if he did.  He was hers and he needed to leave Bianca and pick her, but instead the Hawke stubborn took over. “I did not mean to have sex with you.”

Varric chuckled and stretched again, like a comfortable bear, “I suppose you don’t remember a single thing from last night do you?”

“Maker no. I remember going to the Tavern. Bull daring me to drink four bottles of Dragon Piss, and then he showed me the third bottle.” Anna held her head sitting, her body missed his warmth. 

 

Anna felt Varric move, and wanted him to tell her that he wanted her, that everything would work out, but when he kissed her back she shot up out of bed, a part of her needing him to say it, that he wanted her, that he forgave her.  The sheet covered her body as she stood. 

 

The room spun as she pressed herself against the wall. She was immediately filled with regret. Her heart grew heavy when her eyes fell on Varric with his head in his hands.He thought she was rejecting him, but she needed to hear the words, or it would just be the same. 

“I am sorry,” Anna started. She climbed back on the bed and reached for Varric, but this time he stood up and put on his clothes.

“Varric, you startled me, please don’t go.” Anna wiped a tear from her eyes as he continued to dress.

“No, I knew this was a mistake Hawke, last night when you were drunk I told you it was wrong… shit.” Varric stopped and looked at her. “Anna, we called this dead a long time ago. You chose Fenris, and I chose Bianca. Despite that, you cried and there I was.”

 

Anna could barely stand, but she did, she went to him not daring to do anything but beg. “Varric, I loved you.” She said at last telling him the truth, “I still do, don’t leave me.”

Varric walked to the door before turning. “You wrote everything in your journal, everything we did together, every conversation. Sometimes I read it and laugh, you made me out to be the best man you had ever been with. Why did you leave out Bianca?”

Anna flinched, she sat on the bed not knowing where to start. Bianca, the one who got away? Anna couldn’t compete. Writing stories of Varric chasing that woman in her journal? Never. Anna took a breath and let the truth spill out. “I was jealous, You couldn’t even mention her name, it took me walking in on you...”

Varric looked at her and shook his head. “Hawke, we are a messed up pair. Oh, and half of Skyhold is mad at you or in love with you. Your bow is on the battlements, unless Daisy had it mounted for her room.”

Anna jumped as Varric slammed the door behind him. She steadied herself, the pounding in her head was only matched by the rolling of her stomach. She hoped one of the mages knew a cure for stupidity.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna braced herself and approached Dorian, he was the most personable of the three companion mages. The Inquisitor, was a mage, but Varric hinted that several people were unhappy with Anna, and there was no point in angering her further. Anna was glad that Fenris was away when she left.  He would have kept her from acting so… Maker, did she really need a keeper?

 

Dorian, a snarky Tevinter mage, did not deserve to stand opposite Fenris’ anger.  Anna found him charming, what she could remember through the pounding. It had been mentioned that he sometimes drank to excess. She hoped that would mean he would have a tonic for her.

“Well what do we have here?  I don’t suppose you are here because of my charming personality.”  Dorian said with a wink.

“I have the biggest…” Anna watched as he pulled out a mug full of coffee and she watched as he stirred in a few herbs.

“Hangover, I know the look.”  Dorian chuckled and handed her the mug.  “Come sit with me,” Dorian motioned to a seat.

Anna sat and drank the strong dark bitter coffee. “I have been drinking rum with Isabela for years.  Maker, I thought the stuff I drank with the Arishok was potent.  I still made it home that night. I think Fenris was with me…” She said trying to remember something, anything that would make the last night seem less out of control. 

 

“I have never been that drunk.” Anna conceded after a moment.

“Varric told you not to drink with Bull.” Dorian’s perfect mustache twitched. “Do you remember last night?”

“I remember drinking the first bottle, and Maker, I remember starting the second.”  Anna held her head, the pain was subsiding as a large goblet of water replaced the coffee mug.  Dorian told her to drink it.

“So have you ventured outside today?” Dorian snickered.

Anna shook her head. She stood up when it no longer pained her to motion no. “I am afraid to look.” She admitted, ashamed for her actions. “Varric was angry with me this morning, he would not tell me what happened.”

Dorian had a knowing look, “He was concerned about you,” Dorian touched her hand almost comfortingly. 

 

Anna stared at the table standing motionless, “He always took care of me, and I acted like a spoiled child at every turn.”  She looked up and tried to brush it off, but Anna wanted to cry again remembering Varric kissing her neck… it was like before.  When was the last time she felt as wanted as she did when she was with him?  Sure Fenris was strong, and protective, but was it because she belonged to him? Or because he still wanted her?  She shook her head again trying to clear out the cobwebs.

“What did I do Dorian?” Anna asked in frustration.

Dorian laughed, it was an understanding laugh with a tinge of regret, “I believe the first mistake was Dancing on the table and asking Cullen if he remembered your birthday.” 

Anna paled, “I didn’t, did I?”  She gulped… it was only a couple times.  Fenris was trying to appeal to her wild impulsive side.  Maker it worked.

“Afraid so, it was quite entertaining to see not only Cullen blush, but Cassandra when you mentioned a birthmark on his left cheek.  I would have to take your word for it…”  Dorian’s mustache twitched in a half smile, “Whenever you are ready, I would gladly hear all about that perfect ass.”  He joked.

“So that was the start of the night?” Anna sighed, no wonder she vaguely remembered Cassandra yelling at her. “And Varric?”

She asked knowing he had followed her around making sure she didn’t hurt herself, calming anyone down with a laugh.  After everything he had walked her to her room.  Fuck, she knew she screwed up.

 

“Forget I asked, I know… It doesn’t matter.  I am the Champion of Kirkwall, it wouldn’t be a party if I didn’t break something.”  She said half laughing, but only in spirit.

Dorian sighed, it said so much.  The Champion of Kirkwall, the starter of all that was wrong, was just a woman who made bad choices and drank her way into a bad situation just as easy as solving them.

“Don’t worry, thank you…”  She started standing, “I need a piece of parchment and a quill, to start a list.”  She said holding in a round of tears.

“I would go to Leliana or Josephine, just incase you managed to kill any of Leliana’s Ravens.”  Dorian suggested.

Anna turned, “And why was I shooting at birds?”  She asked confused.

“I don’t think you were, but a few of the arrows went off and you may be searching for them today.” Dorian answered

Anna growled, “Josephine it is then. At least if she is plotting my murder it will be done in my sleep.” 


End file.
